Golden Victory
by keelykelly
Summary: There's a mysterious horse on the loose. Some think it's a phantom. But curiosity leads Corinne to find out for sure. In the process, she stumbles into a plot, and learns some things about Louis' past. Main Characters are owned by Mattel. I only own the bad guys! And the horse. :)
1. A wild horse

Corinne stepped into the apartment room that she shared with her three best friends.

"Hey girls." She greeted as she walked towards her bed.

Aramina smiled "Hi." Then she sighed dreamily while working on her ballet poses "I love beautiful days. They're so romantic."

Renee rolled her eyes "Aramina, You think it's romantic when it's raining!" then she started mimicking "It's a perfect time for a girl to get her first…" then she shivered "You know."

Corinne laughed. It always marveled her how different they were from each other. If anyone had met each one before they became friends, they would have said there was no way those four girls would ever get along.

Viveca, was tan with chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. Her passion was designing clothes. She was slightly romantic, but not near as much as Aramina. Her favorite color is purple.

Renee, who was dark with black hair and dark brown eyes, was more into music. She could write a whole song in fifteen minutes and have the music to it. She could play anything her hands touched, although the violin was her favorite. Her favorite color is blue.

Aramina, was light with carrot red hair and greyish-green eyes. She was a romance fanatic. It didn't matter what kind of romance, direct, arranged, secret, or forbidden, she loved them all! And anything having to do with romance, such as poetry and ballet. Her favorite is green.

And Corinne was light with white blond hair and blue eyes. She doesn't really have a hobby, besides sword fighting. Her favorite color is pink.

The one thing that they all had in common was their jobs. They were all musketeers!

But even so, their weapons were different. Corinne used a sword; Viveca a set of ribbons, Renee a slingshot or bow and arrow, whichever was available at the time, and Aramina used fans.

Corinne sat down on her bed as her kitten, Miette, jumped up beside her.

"Oh, by the way." Renee said "The people of town are all riled up about some horse, or something."

Viveca nodded "Yes. They say that it's the most beautiful creature anyone has ever seen. They say she's a glittering white and her mane shines like gold in the sunshine."

Aramina's eyes grew wide "Sounds like something from a fairytale!"

"So… Why is everyone talking about it?" Corinne asked.

"They're trying to catch it." Viveca answered "But she keeps escaping. Some are starting to think it's a phantom."

Renee laughed "But we all know the answer to that. It's just a horse that knows how to escape a rope."

Corinne scratched Miette's ear "I'd love to see that horse."

"It'd be magical!" Aramina sat down at her desk.

"Hey, Corinne, have you been to see Louis today?" Viveca asked mischievously.

Louis was the young king of France, and a really close friend of Corinne's. She'd spend hours at a time with him, mainly riding in his hot air balloon.

Corinne shrugged "Yeah. We went up in his balloon earlier."

"And the landing?" Renee asked.

Corinne cringed "Don't even mention the landing. He capsized it. Again!"

"Why do you keep going up there?" Viveca asked "He tips the thing every time you land!"

"Because, she can't stay away." Aramina answered.

Corinne could feel the heat creeping into her face "I just like seeing Paris from the clouds."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Renee rolled her eyes "We all know the real reason."

"Well." Corinne stood up and headed for the door "Don't we have chores to do?"

"Yep." Renee sat aside her violin and sheet music, and then stood "We'd better hurry. You never know when trouble will strike."

The others agreed, and then headed for the castle.

Besides being full time musketeers, they were also full time maids. Which proved to be quite helpful when there was a plot against the king. No one, at first, really suspected the four pretty maids to be four fierce musketeers.

**Later on that **evening, when they were done with their work, Viveca asked if the others would like to go to town with her. of course they all said yes.

When they reached town, Renee ran into the music store, Viveca into the fabric store, and Aramina went to get some new ballet slippers, leaving Corinne standing alone on the sidewalk. So, she decided to walk around a bit.

"We could sell that creature for a fortune!" One man, standing by the corner of a building said. There were five other guys with him.

"Yeah." Another nodded "I'll bet we could all be millionaires!"

Corinne walked over to them "What's up?"

The six men looked over at her "You mean you haven't heard?"

The girl shook her head "What?"

"That wild horse!" the first man answered.

"I'm telling you! It's a phantom!" A different man said.

Corinne raised an eyebrow "I doubt it's a phantom. Probably just a really smart horse."

The six men grumbled, then went walking off.

Corinne sighed "Real smooth girl. Real smooth."

"What are you doing Corinne?"

The blond spun around to look up into the brown eyes of King Louis.

"Louis!" she exclaimed "What are you doing in town? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

Louis chuckled "I knew you were out. And I know nothing can possibly hurt me when I'm near you."

Corinne blushed slightly, and then turned back around.

"What were you talking to those guys about?" Louis asked.

Corinne shrugged "They're trying to catch a horse that they think is a phantom."

Louis led her over to the city gates and pointed to a hill in the near distance "That horse?"

Corinne looked to where he was indicating and gasped "She's beautiful!"

Standing on top of the hill was an angelic white horse. Her coat was shiny and white. Her mane and tail flew on the breeze. As the sun rays hit it, the mane reflected a brilliant gold.

All in all, the horse was breathtaking.

"I've never seen such a beautiful horse!" Corinne breathed "No wonder they're trying to catch it."

Louis nodded "Yeah. But they never will. She's a free spirit." he looked down at her and smiled "Kind of like you."

Corinne chuckled as she looked back at the horse just as it turned and ran away "She's just so…" she searched for the right word.

"Beautiful?" Louis finished, then he winked at her "Or was entirely gorgeous more appropriate?"

They both jumped and spun around as a loud outburst of laughter sounded behind them.

Corinne's face blanched as she saw her three friends. They were all laughing so hard they could hardly stand.

Corinne groaned. They'd probably heard Louis' last comment, but hadn't seen the horse!

Louis cleared his throat "I'm guessing this isn't good." He whispered.

Corinne rubbed her forehead "Probably not."

When the three's laughter finally subsided, Renee looked at her friend and the king "We should probably be heading back to the castle."

Corinne nodded "Yes. Please."

They all turned and walked away, none of them noticing the arrow that struck the wall three feet behind Louis.


	2. Curiosity

**When the girls **reached their room, the questions poured out.

"What was that all about?" Renee asked.

"What?" Corinne sat down on her bed.

"That, entirely gorgeous." Aramina answered.

Corinne sighed "We saw the horse that everyone's trying to catch."

"Oh, really?" Viveca fluttered her eyelashes mockingly "Then why was he looking at you?"

"Because the horse ran off." Corinne buried her face in her pillow, wishing the conversation would end.

"Corinne." Aramina said softly "I believe you."

Corinne looked at her "You do? Really?"

Aramina nodded "I do. But I also think Louis was double commenting."

Corinne dropped her face back into the pillow and mumbled "He was not!"

Her three friends laughed, but didn't talk any further about it.

"So, what did the horse look like?" Viveca asked.

Corinne rolled over and stared at the ceiling "She was…"

"Entirely gorgeous?" Renee snickered.

Corinne nodded "She looked like she belonged to an angel. What everyone says about her is true. The sun reflecting off her mane makes it shine like gold!" she looked over at her friends "Louis doesn't think she'll ever get caught."

"How would he know?" Renee asked.

Corinne rolled back onto her stomach and propped her chin on her hands "I don't know. Now that I think about it, he seemed to know the horse. Or at least he was familiar with it."

Aramina yawned "Well, save the mystery for another day. I have an appointment with a sweet dream."

VIveca nodded "Yep. We have to get up early, so we can't miss our beauty sleep."

Corinne laughed "How many different ways are there to say you're going to bed?"

Viveca shrugged "What did you say when you were at home?"

"Time to hit the hay." Corinne answered, and then she turned to Renee "What about you?"

Renee crawled underneath her covers "Easy. Good night." Then she blew out her candle.

**When Corinne woke** up the next morning, she decided to take a ride out on the country side with Miette and her horse, Alexander.

She wanted to see if she could get a closer look at that horse. She knew it was risky, but she had to try!

She had ridden for hours through the hills and trees. She was about to give up when a bright flash of light. She looked to her left and saw the horse in question walking out into the meadow.

Corinne watched her as she gracefully walked to a patch of grass and started eating. Corinne kept expecting a pair of wings to appear on the horse. She was just so beautiful!

She carefully dismounted Alexander and slowly started making her way towards the horse.

The horse's ears pricked forward, but she didn't move. She just continued eating her grass.

Corinne was watching the horse closely. She'd been raised around horses, so she knew what to watch for. She also knew that the horse was watching her very closely.

She took another step and watched as the mare's ears went back. So she stopped. The horse's tail started swishing, so Corinne took a step back, knowing that the mare was getting uncomfortable with her presence.

After several moments, the mare put her ears back up and looked at the girl.

As Corinne just stood there, she noticed a golden tiara sort of think across the horse's forehead.

It was two golden crisscrossed chains with a large pink diamond in the middle.

"You sure are pretty." She said softly, watching the mare's reaction.

The horse just stared at her. its ears twitching at the sound of her voice. Then she very slowly started walking towards the girl.

Corinne held her breath as the horse came closer. She didn't move, didn't even blink as the mare came to stand in front of her.

Corinne slowly lifted her hand, being sure not to look straight into the mare's blue eyes.

"Corinne!" a loud shout suddenly sliced through the stillness.

Corinne spun around to see her three friends running towards her. Apparently, they hadn't seen the horse. But when they did, they froze.

"Corinne!" Aramina screamed "Look out!"

Corinne spun around and looked up in horror to see two hooves crashing towards her!


	3. Golden Victory - Louis' Mother

**Corinne's groaned as **she tried to open her eyes. What had happened?

"She's coming too!" A voice said that sounded like it was a million miles away.

"Corinne." It was Renee "Can you hear us?"

Corinne finally managed to get her eyes to open. She looked up to see her three friends, Louis, Monsieur Treville, and the doctor looking down at her.

"What happened?" she asked as she sat up.

"You were hit by a horse!" Renee answered "And it's all our fault!"

Louis looked at the girls confused "What horse?"

"The one everyone's trying to catch." Aramina answered.

Viveca whistled softly "That horse is a beauty. Talk about traumatizing when she rears up and runs!"

Corinne chuckled "Don't even talk to me about rearing up." She suddenly felt a sharp pain go through her left shoulder. She cringed, and then noticed that her arm was in a sling "Dare I ask why?"

"You didn't break it." The doctor said "But you did sprain it. I want it in complete rest."

"You mean no sword fighting?"

The doctor nodded "That's right. Don't make me put you on bed rest."

Corinne cringed again "That would be unbearable."

"Then complete rest for the arm." The doctor pulled a small bottle out of his bag "If the pain gets unbearable, take some of this."

Renee snorted "Are you kidding? If the pain did get unbearable, she's too stubborn to take medicine! She'll live with it first."

Corinne chuckled wryly "You got that right."

"Well." The doctor snapped his bag closed and picked it up "I must be going. No fighting. No riding. No practicing and no cartwheeling. Not even one handed. Oh, and no cleaning." Then he left.

Corinne stood up and sighed "You know, on the farm, if you had a broken leg, you still did your chores."

Louis laughed "Well this isn't a farm Corinne. You'd better do as the doc says."

Viveca tapped the other two on their shoulders "Come on. We have… stuff to get to."

Corinne smiled "Training?" she laughed at their guilty expressions "Don't worry. In a week I'll be back in there."

"If the doctor says so." Renee said.

Corinne shrugged "Maybe. Maybe not."

After the girls left, Louis flashed Corinne a smile "You know, he didn't say no balloon rides."

Corinne laughed "As long as you don't capsize it."

Louis held his hand out to her "Let's go!"

Two days later, Corinne was beside herself with boredom. She slipped her sling off as she walked into the empty throne room and looked out a window facing towards the distant hills.

"I was so close to touching that horse." She said to herself.

"You really like that horse, don't you?" Louis asked as he entered the room. He walked over to stand beside her.

Corinne nodded "She's so beautiful."

Louis smiled slightly, staring into the distance "Yes, she is."

Corinne looked up at the king and noticed an odd look on his face "Louis?"

He looked down at her and smiled "You know, that was my mother's horse."

"It was?" Corinne stepped back shocked. Louis had mentioned his mother once or twice in passing, but had never really said anything about her.

Louis nodded "Yeah. Her name is Golden Victory." He turned and walked to the center of the room, Corinne watched him, not wanting to miss anything "She was wild when my mom got her. People were always trying to catch her, but she always escaped. Then one day, she fell into a ravine and broke her front right leg. If you look, there's still a scar." Louis turned to face Corinne "My mom was out riding when he heard the horse's panicked cries. She looked down into the ravine and saw six men surrounding her. One said that the horse had a broken leg, and the only thing to do was kill her."

Corinne gasped "That's awful!"

Louis nodded "My mom called for them to stop. And being the princess, they had to. She instructed them to take the horse to the palace stables. After a long argument, they finally did. She brought in the bed vets from Europe to attend to the horse. After several months, she was finally standing. Then walking, and at last running. When mom was sure she was able to take care of herself, she released the mare back into the wild, but she wouldn't go. She must have felt like she owned my mom and stayed with her. NO one could ride her, only my mom."

"Is that how she got the tiara thing?" Corinne asked.

"Yes." Louis answered "My mom had that specially made so everyone would know that that was her horse and no one was to mess with her. Mom named her Golden Victory because of how her mane turned gold when the sun reflected off of it. They were inseparable. Golden Victory would carry her through anything. After my parents were married, and my mom was pregnant with me, there was a raid and mom had to escape. That horse carried her through a windstorm, flooded rivers, and across the border to where she would be safe. Four years later, mom was able to return home. The traitors had been driven out but Treville and you father, D'artagnon. So, everything returned to happiness for a few years. But when I was eight, mom got sick and died and dad went into a state of depression. He couldn't bear to see anything that reminded him of her. Including the horse. So he tried to sell her. But when the buyer tried to mount, Golden Victory threw him than ran. She jumped the eight foot wall and escaped into the forest where she's lived ever since. Dad died three months later of a heartbreak. And ever since Golden Victory escaped, people have been trying to catch her, but they can't. No one could even get close to her, until you did."

Corinne chuckled "A little too close."

Louis walked back over to her "You know, I never told you this, but you look a lot like my mom. Same blond hair and blue eyes."

Corinne smiled slightly "I take it that's a good thing."

Louis nodded "Yeah." He reached out and took her hands "You're actually a lot like my mom in several ways. Maybe that's why I..."

They both fell silent as they stood there. Louis had just started to lean down towards her when the throne room doors burst open.


	4. Stumbling onto a plot and right into

The three musketeer girls gasped. Even though Louis and Corinne had jumped back immediately, it hadn't been fast enough. The other three girls had seen what was about to happen.

Renee snickered "Maybe we should have waited five seconds and then opened the door."

Corinne could feel her face flaming. Although she had to admit, it would have been nice if they had waited.

"Corinne! Why is your sling off?" Viveca demanded.

Corinne shrugged "My arm is fine." She walked towards her friends "I'm not over exercising it. I promise."

She glanced back at Louis and smiled.

He gave her slight nod, and then watched as she and her friends.

Several days later, the doctor _finally _gave Corinne the okay to start training again.

During one of their breaks, Corinne told her friends she was going out for a while.

"Where are you going?" Renee asked.

Corinne shrugged "I'll be back soon. I promise."

"You're not going to go try and find that horses again are you?" Viveca said cautiously.

Corinne smiled "Why not? I was so close to her!"

"What if she kicks you again?" Aramina said, her face reflecting her worry.

"Don't worry." Corinne said quietly "I have to do this." Then she turned and left.

"Do you think we should follow her?" Aramina asked.

Renee shook her head "No. She's right. We need to trust her."

Corinne rode out to the country side and found the horse where she had left her.

Golden Victory looked up as Corinne approached..

Corinne dismounted Alexander, leaving Miette sitting on his back, and slowly walked towards the mare "Hey Golden Victory."

The horse's ears pricked forward at the sound of her name. One she hadn't heard in years.

Corinne kept walking till she was right in front of the horse. Golden Victory didn't make a move to indicate she didn't want the girl there.

Corinne slowly lifted her hand, and the horse pushed her muzzle into it.

Corinne smiled as she ran her other hand up and down the horse's nose "That's a good girl Victory."

The horse let out what sounded like a sigh and pushed her head into Corinne's shoulder.

She remembered the one and only master she'd ever had. She had been beautiful and spirited. She had saved her life. She had been her best friend and only companion.

Golden Victory nickered softly as she stepped back from the girl.

Corinne smiled at the horse as she continued to rub her nose "No wonder Louis' mom loved you."

Suddenly, Victory's head raised and her ears twitched as an unfamiliar sound reached her ears.

Corinne looked curiously in the direction that Victory was looking. A small group of horses rode into the clearing and heading in the opposite direction.

"Odd." Corinne said as she watched them ride away. She looked back at Alexander and motioned for him to come to her. He did.

"They're up to something." She said as she mounted up "Those were just people out for a ride." She looked over at Victory and patted her on the head "I have to go girl." Then she slapped Alexander's reins and he took off.

As she rode in the direction the men had gone, she was surprised to see Golden Victory running alongside her. Corinne smiled but resisted the urge to laugh, knowing she needed to be alert; she turned her attention back to the landscape before her.

A small cabin appeared in the near distance. So Corinne pulled Alexander to a stop and dismounted. After motioning for Alexander to lay down, she snuck towards the cabin.

"We just need them out of our way." One man with a deep voice growled "But how. I don't know."

Corinne made sure to keep her head under the window so she couldn't be seen.

"If we could catch one alone, it wouldn't be hard to get the others to come after her." A different man said. His voice as hard and callused as the first "Which one is the most likely be alone?"

"Probably the blond." Another man said "She's the most independent of the musketeers."

Corinne swallowed a gasp _"They're talking about getting me and my friends out of the way_. _They're going to try to catch one of us alone!" _she thought. Then another alarming thought hit her _"I'm alone!"_ She could feel herself start panicking

"As soon as we get the musketeers out of our way, Louis will be an easy shot." The first man said.

"_I have to get out of here!" _Corinne thought as she turned to run away from the window into the trees. But right in front of her was a tall rough looking man.

"Going somewhere?" The man sneered.

Corinne jumped into a musketeer pose and pulled out her sword "I'm warning you, don't come any closer."

The man pulled out his own sword "I'll take my chances."

He advanced, swinging his sword wildly. Corinne blocked his every move just as fast.

The rest of the gang came running out, their swords drawn. The leader of the group leaned up against the corner of the cabin and watched as his six men tried without success to overpower Corinne.

"This girl is crazy." He mumbled to himself.

Finally, one swordless man, that had ended up losing his sword to Corinne, ran into the cabin and came out with a coil of rope.

Corinne had just knocked the rest of the swords out of the men's hands and was standing ready, her two swords pointing at the group when a large flew over her head and down around her ankles and tightened. Corinne gasped as she lost her balance and fell. Instantly, all the gangsters surrounded her with their own rope and started tying her up.

When they had finally managed to get her tied so she couldn't move, she looked like a giant caterpillar with a human head and pink boots.

The leader of the gang laughed as he looked at the girl, then at his men. Two of the guys had a black eye. Three had a broken nose. One was missing teeth and the other was limping when he tried to walk.

"You sure are a cougar aren't you?" The leader said as looked back at the girl. Her glare was almost enough to unnerve him. Almost, but not quite.

"Whatever you're planning, it won't work!" Corinne snapped.

"Oh, but it will." The gangster sneered "Your friends will come looking for you. Of course Louis will insist they look till you're found." He held his dagger right under her chin "We have noticed that he's taken a particular liking to you."

Corinne looked from the dagger at her throat to the gangster, trying desperately to keep her panic at bay.

"So, while the musketeers are away," the leader continued as he stuck his dagger back in his belt "Louis will be an open target. And BAM!" Corinne jumped as the man's massive hands were clapped shut just inches from her face. "Louis is ours. We'll hold him for a ransom and when we get it. We'll have to see how long he survives after that."

Corinne stared at the man "If you harm Louis…"

"Ah!" The man jeered "I see you're actually on first name terms with the king. Perfect!" he then looked up at his other men "Take her away!"

Then put her up onto a horse, then mounted their own and rode to a different hideout.

Seeing that Corinne had been captured, Alexander ran back to the palace.

Golden Victory watched Alexander leave, and then ran after the gangsters.


	5. Plans, plots, Panic and FIRE!

**Viveca walked back **up the steps to where the other two were sitting "Where is she?"

Renee shrugged "She'll be back soon."

"She's been gone for hours!" Aramina said "What if something happened to her?"

"We can only hope." Renee answered. She didn't like to show it, but she was worried too.

Louis stepped out the door "Is she back yet?"

"No." Aramina answered, laying her chin on her hands.

Louis looked towards the gate _"Corinne. Where are you?"_

"Look!" Viveca suddenly cried "There's Alexander!"

"And Corinne's not on him!" Aramina added.

The three girls and Louis went running down the steps to meet Alexander.

Miette jumped to the ground and started meowing frantically.

"Where's Corinne?" Viveca asked the kitten.

Miette stood up on her back legs and started swinging her paws around swiftly. Then she flattened her front legs against herself then spun around and fell to the ground.

"Corinne's been kidnapped!?" All four people exclaimed.

Miette looked at them surprised that they actually caught it. She nodded her head.

"Do you know where?" Renee asked.

Miette nodded again, and then jumped onto Alexander's back.

"Come on." Viveca said running for her horse.

The other two followed, leaving Louis standing on the steps.

"Please be alright." He whispered. Then he slowly turned and walked back into the castle.

Hours later, the trio returned downcast and dejected.

Louis took one look at them and sighed "I'm guessing you couldn't find her."

Renee nodded "Nope. Not even a trail! Whoever's got her is really good at covering their tacks."

"There was a definite struggle though." Viveca added "The ground outside the cabin was all stirred up. And we found this." She held out Corinne's sword "Taking her down hadn't been easy."

Louis chuckled sadly "Good ol' Corinne. As feisty as a bobcat." He looked at each of the girls "Do whatever you can to find her. Take several of the other musketeers with you. If you need anything, let me know and I'll pay for it."

"Yes, Your Highness." The three girls curtsied and watched as Louis walked away.

"Come on." Renee said, heading for the musketeer training ground "We don't know what danger she's in."

**Corinne fought the **cocoon of ropes she was in, but it was hopeless.

The leader of the gang laughed when he saw her struggling come to an end "Not so tough now, huh?"

Corinne glared at him "I'm warning you. You will not get away with anything!"

"Such a temper." The gangster smirked "However did they deal with you?"

Corinne groaned as she leaned into the corner she was in. She knew her friends were out looking for her. That means they were playing right into his hands. Which meant, Louis was in danger… as usual. Corinne chuckled softly.

The gangsters looked at her confused "Is she laughing?"

The leader shrugged and raised his hands in the air "They always say a woman's mind is impossible to understand, so I'm not even going to try." He got up and walked over to where Corinne was "My spies tell me that your friends have been to the old hideout. Now, they're out with a bunch of musketeers looking for you."

Corinne felt her heart rise into her throat as the man sneered at her "Too bad they won't find you… alive."

"What do you mean?" She managed to croak.

"Oh, they may find you. But you won't be around to tell them what you know." He summoned his men over "Take her up to the attic."

When she had been tossed up onto the attic floor, the leader looked up at her and held up a lit match "I hope you like fire." Then he disappeared.

Corinne struggled with the ropes again, trying desperately to get free. She heard the men below her talking.

"Put the match in the doorway. It can burn slowly." The leader instructed "There's no one for miles around. She won't make it out."

The gang laughed as they left. Two minutes later, the heavy smell of smoke filled the air.

Corinne was on the verge of panicking. But who could blame her.

"Help!" She shouted at the top of her lungs "Please! Can somebody hear me?" she knew no one could. Like they had said, they were miles away from anywhere.

But then, she heard a high pitched horse neigh.

"Victory?" She knew this was taking a huge chance, but she didn't have anything else to do "Victory! Go get Louis! He's at the castle! Hurry!"

She heard the answering nicker, then the sound of hooves running away.

"I hope she understood." Corinne thought. The smoke was so thick now, it was hard to breath. But what could she do? But wait.

**Golden Victory raced **over the hills towards the palace. She knew who Louis was. He was that boy that used to ride behind Elizabeth before she died. Her ears perked as she heard the gangsters back in the woods. Because they were trying to stay quiet, she quickly outdistanced them. She ran straight through the middle of town. Several people gasped at the sight of the beautiful horse. Some people hollered to grab their ropes, but she kept going. If anyone dares even attempt to throw a rope around her neck, they'd get a ride they weren't looking for. She had a mission, she nothing was going to stop her.

As the castle came into sight, she saw Louis standing at the bottom of the castle steps.

Louis stepped back in shock as his mother's horse came running right to him.

"Victory!" he said shocked "What are you doing here?"

The horse pranced around and neighed frantically.

Louis stared at the horse "You know where Corinne is, don't you?"

The horse neighed again, and then turned so her back was right in front of him.

"You want me to ride you?"

The horse nodded. Then Louis jumped onto her back "Alright girl. Take me to Corinne!"

Victory sped back through the town, this time the people were gasping because the King was on the horse! Some people hollered "Put down your ropes!"

Louis hung onto the horse's long mane as she cut through the hills.

"Please don't be too late." He silently whispered.


	6. A Free Spirit

**Viveca, Aramina, and **Renee, were riding through the woods, most of the musketeers had joined the hunt.

Aramina sighed "How have we not found her yet?" she looked at all the men in blue scouting around them, looking for anything that seemed unusual. She huffed "You'd think the king was missing with all the people we have looking for her."

"Wait a minute." Viveca pulled her horse to a stop "How many musketeers stayed behind."

"Four." Renee answered "Why?"

Viveca just stared at her two friends, then they gasped "Oh no!"

"That was the whole plan!" Renee exclaimed.

"Kidnap Corinne, get all the protection out looking for her." Viveca added.

"And attack the defenseless king!" Aramina finished "We have to get back to the castle!"

Renee cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted "Hey guys! Head back to the castle, ASAP!"

"What's up?" Treville asked.

"The look for Corinne has to be postponed." Renee said "As much as I hate it, King Louis is in danger right now! We need to go!"

Treville nodded, and all the musketeers turned and raced back to the castle.

**The gang had **arrived at the castle, knocked out the four musketeers, and were now scouting the castle for Louis.

"Where is he?" The leader growled "He has to be here somewhere!"

"Sorry. Too late!" Viveca shouted as they burst the front doors open "We know about your scheme. And it won't work!"

"It already did." The gangster laughed "Your little musketeer friend is dead."

The three girls gasped "No!"

"You're going to regret that!" Renee spat, as she took off her necklace "Men, y'all find the rest of the gang. We'll deal with him!"

**Golden Victory was **sailing over the ground as she ran for the hideout.

Louis saw smoke in the distance "Please tell me that's not where she is!"

Victory glanced up at him, and then kept running. Almost like she was saying "Alright, I won't tell you."

When they reached the small shack, Louis slid off the horse's back and burst through the burning door "Corinne!" he shouted as he fought his way through the smoke. Thankfully the house was made of old square cut logs that didn't catch fire quickly or easily "Corinne! Answer me please!"

Golden Victory started snorting and whinnying loudly. Her feet were stomping the ground as she tried to get Louis' attention.

Louis fought his way back towards the door, grateful to be able to breath "She's not in there!"

Victory stood up on her hind legs and neighed. Nodding her head towards the roof.

Louis stared at her confused as she redid the maneuver over and over. Then it hit him "There's an attic!" he spun around and went running back in. The fire had spread further and was starting to catch on the ceiling. Louis found the rope that pulled down the hatch to get into the attic. Unfortunately, it was singed and burning. But, Louis reached up and grabbed it, completely ignoring the heat that coursed through his hand. He yanked it down, pulled the ladder down and then scurried up. He saw her laying in a corner unconscious, completely bound in rope. He pulled out his pocket knife and quickly sliced through the ropes. Then he picked her up and started the tedious walk back to the door. The shack was small, but it seemed to stretch forever. Things were starting to fall. One large wooden beam fell in front of the door. Louis stepped back as the embers flew everywhere!

"No." Louis looked around frantically for an escape. There was none. He sank down to his knees, gently lowering Corinne onto the floor "I'm sorry. I guess there's a reason you're always doing the rescuing."

Golden Victory suddenly gave a shrill high pitched whinny. Louis heard the a loud thud come from the other side of the wall.

"Come Victory." He said quietly "You can do it."

With one last kick, her hooves smashed through the rotten walls of the shack. Splinters and pieces of wood flew everywhere. Louis ducked as the wood flew all around him.

Now that oxygen was flooding the room, the fire went crazy. Louis tried to stand up, but the smoke had gotten to him. He wasn't strong enough to lift Corinne up and carry her out.

Victory leapt through the hole and ran to Louis' side. He gathered all his strength and stood, Corinne hanging limply in his arms. Victory put her head under Louis' arm, helping him support the deadweight. He put the girl onto the horse's back and then, with Victory's help, he mounted up. Louis held Corinne against him as Victory turned and leapt back out through the whole. Her hooves had just touched the ground outside when the shack gave a moan, and the whole thing collapsed. Sparks flew everywhere and the sound of splintering wood filled the air.

Louis looked back at what had been the shack and sighed "Thank you Victory. Thank you so much."

Victory nickered softly like she was saying "You're mother saved me. It's the least I could do."

Louis looked down at Corinne "Come on Victory. Let's get her home."

"**I'm giving you **one more chance!**" **Renee said, walking back and forth in front of the now tied up gang "Where is Louis?"

"We don't know!" The gang leader insisted "I'm telling you! He wasn't here when we arrived!" he huffed "Remind me to never mess with a girl musketeer."

"No. Louis never leaves the castle without protection." Renee got in the gangster face "You had better tell me where he is right now! Or I'll...!"

"I'm right here."

All the musketeers spun around and gasped.

Louis was standing in the door way, her arm wrapped securely around Corinne. They were both covered in soot, their clothes were singed and their hair was messed up. Corinne looked like Louis was the only thing keeping her from falling.

"What happened!?" The three girls shrieked.

Corinne took a deep breath "Could I get some water first?"

Aramina ran from the room and returned thirty seconds later with two tall glasses of water.

After the water had been diminished, Corinne spoke "I think you've already figured out their plan."

All the musketeers nodded.

"What happened to you two?" VIveca asked "You look terrible!"

"They locked me in an old shack's attic, and then set it on fire."

Everyone, except for the gang gasped.

The leader growled in rage "How did you survive? You're like a cockroach! You just don't die!"

Corinne chuckled wryly "Thankfully, Golden Victory was there. She ran and got help just in time."

The three girls turned back to face the gang. Their glares were enough to make all seven grown men tremble in fear.

"Treville." Renee said "You may want to take them before I take extreme measures."

Treville nodded, and then he and some of his men escorted the gangsters away.

Corinne's strength had returned, but she wasn't sure she wanted to move. Just standing there with Louis' arm around her shoulders gave her a sense of security.

"Corinne, we are so sorry!" Aramina said, running over to her.

Corinne, slightly regretful, stepped away from Louis and embraced her friends.

"Don't be. You did what was right." She said reassuringly.

"But you almost died!" Viveca said, her lower lip trembling.

"Our duty is to the king first. Family and then friends." Corinne looked at her friends and smiled fondly "As much as I would have hated it, I would have done the same thing."

Renee nodded "We're so glad you're safe!"

The four friends hugged again. When they pulled back, Corinne turned and walked towards the door "I have one more thank you to say." Her friends followed her outside to see Victory standing at the bottom of the steps.

Corinne walked right up to the horse and threw her arms around the mare's neck 'You saved my life. Thank you so much!"

Victory lowered her head onto Corinne's shoulder and nickered softly. Corinne backed up and looked at the horse "I'll never forget you. As long as I live, you will always have a special place in my heart."

Golden Victory turned and walked back towards the gate. Then, with one last look back, she raised up onto her hind legs. Her long mane flew and shone a brilliant gold as the son hit it. Then, with a triumphant neigh, Golden Victory turned and ran away.

Corinne watched until the horse was completely out of sight. She turned and walked back up to where her friends were waiting.

"Now," Viveca said, eyeing Corinne from her hair to her feet "You need a makeover."

Corinne laughed "Gladly." Then she turned to Louis and quickly kissed him on the cheek "Thank you." Then she followed her giggling friends.

That wasn't the last time they saw Golden Victory. In fact, they saw her quite often. Louis sent out a decree that no one was to capture that horse. She was to remain a free spirit… Forever.

THE END.


End file.
